


All the Way

by jenniferjun1per



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Missing Makeout scene, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10152821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: Cassian and Jyn experience a moment before departing for Scarif.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this idea out of my head. They would have had to have had the time, right?

_ Welcome home _ , he had said, before he was called away to help find more supplies.

 

Jyn bit her lip as she thought about the captain’s words. It had been a long time since she had anything resembling a home, and here he was, offering her one. Here, on Yavin. Here, with the Rebellion. Here, with  _ him _ . Her heart had thrummed at the thought of the last part. It had been a long time since she had been wanted,  _ really _ wanted, for anything more than hard labor or as a tool in someone’s zealous fight.

 

She sat in the shuttle waiting, but truthfully there wasn’t anything she could help Bodhi with, and she was too jittery to pray with Chirrut. Baze was too busy cleaning his gun, and everyone knew he didn’t like anyone else touching it. So she wandered out of the shuttle, not quite sure where she was heading, until she ran into Sergeant Melshi.

 

“Have you seen Cassian?” she asked, the words tumbling out of her before she could stop them. Melshi quirked an eyebrow at her, so she corrected herself. “ _ Captain _ \- have you seen  _ Captain _ Andor?”

 

Melshi regarded her for a moment before he answered. “He’s in the north hangar, far corner, rummaging through old supply crates to see what we can salvage for this mission.”  _ Your _ mission, he seemed to be implying, but he stopped short of saying it. She nodded curtly at him as he walked away. She knew they were in this to follow Cassian, not her, but the sting of his tone still hurt. She hoped she could get them to rally around her when the time came.

 

It took her a few minutes to find the north hangar, once or twice she got lost in the maze that was the ziggurat, but once she found it she realized why it was seldom used. The ground was more uneven here, the walls of the temple jutting out at angles that made the landing of ships trickier than it should be. The space was mostly used as a storage area, for ships that needed repair, for cargo that was abandoned, and for supplies that didn’t have time to be unpacked or were simply forgotten. This was where she found Cassian. He was in a recessed corner of the space, where numerous crates were stacked haphazardly, some with their contents spilling out. He was typing into a datapad, as he counted medpacs laid out in front of him. His head was bowed, brow furrowed, and one lock of hair kept stubbornly falling into his eyes. He kept absentmindedly brushing it away, but it kept falling back, and the action would repeat itself again and again. Jyn smiled with something warm blooming in her chest as she watched. She realized this was something she could watch all day, a simple act, so endearing, yet it had unlocked something so deeply buried within her.

 

Cassian looked up, realized he had an audience. “Jyn,” his eyes widened at seeing her, and he involuntarily took a step towards her, “Everything okay?” his eyes shifted around them subtly.

 

Jyn suddenly realized there was no reason for her to be there, and her presence to him only meant something was wrong with the mission, perhaps Draven or Mothma had found them out.

 

“Yes, everything’s fine. Sorry to startle you.” she was apologetic, everyone was already on edge, she hated to have to add to the stress of the situation. He relaxed, his shoulders falling slightly. He regarded her with a questioning look then, his eyebrows rising, but his eyes held something warm. It wasn’t the same way he had looked at her before, before he had said  _ Welcome home _ .

 

“Looking for something to do?” he asked, the corners of his mouth twisting upwards in an understanding smile. “I get a little nervous before a mission too. Here, help me pull these medpacs out of this crate.” He gestured towards a crate lodged deeper in the corner, and Jyn followed, helping him pull out medpacs and stack them on the ground.

 

They worked in silence for a few minutes, both of them comfortable with the other’s presence. Jyn felt a strong pull to him, and she mindlessly thumbed the kyber crystal at her neck. Something felt so right about him, like this was the only place she needed to be, here, at this moment, at his side. Overcome with an emotion she couldn’t contain, she stopped her work, put a hand on his knee. He looked up at her, eyes wide and open.

 

“I never really said thank you,” she started, trying to hide the tremble in her voice, “for doing this, for - for believing in me.” That was it, that was all she could manage. She felt exhausted letting it out, but at the same time she felt a satisfaction, a peace.

 

He smiled at her, the muscles in his cheek twitching slightly, as if he hadn’t smiled that widely in a long time. She couldn’t stop looking at him, couldn’t tear her gaze away from the beauty of his face, the crinkle at the corners of his eyes, the laugh lines that surrounded his mouth, the lines of his cheekbones coming into sharp relief as he smiled.

 

It was only natural then, for her to lean forward, and for him to meet her halfway, for their lips to meet, warm and inviting, sending shivers down to the tips of her toes. They were both on their knees on the rocky ground, but he still wrapped an arm around the small of her back and pulled her to him, her knees scraping against the rough surface, but she couldn’t feel the pain of it. The only thing in her field of vision and in her mind, was Cassian. Cassian, threading his fingers into the hair at the nape of her neck. Cassian, rubbing his hand against her back. Cassian, kissing her like it was the last thing in the world he would ever do.

 

She wrapped her arms around him, pressing him hard against her, she couldn’t get him close enough, as if he would disappear if she let go. The feeling that was swelling in her heart was completely foreign to her, scary and new, but she embraced it, embraced him. Touched him where she could, her hands grasping at his arms, his chest, fisting into his shirt. His lips moved against hers, soft and warm, and she thought she could die at that moment having felt it. She hadn’t done much in her life to deserve this, but if this was what the universe was willing to give her she would take it.

 

They could’ve kissed forever, mission be damned, but for a discreet cough behind them. They broke apart, breathless, to see Melshi standing a few feet away, gaze averted.

 

“Sir, the pilot says it’s time to go, Draven is doing his rounds. Best to take off now.” He stood at attention, but his eyes roved anywhere but at them.

 

“Thank you, Melshi. We’ll be right there.” Cassian dismissed him, his voice only slightly hoarse. They waited until Melshi was out of earshot, then pressed their foreheads together. Cassian took Jyn’s hands in his, turning them over and over until he brought them up to his lips, kissed her knuckles. The brush of his lips, so gentle, sent shockwaves through Jyn’s system.

 

“Whatever happens, Jyn,” he breathed, unable to meet her eyes, emotion making his heart heavy and his voice shake, “I’m with you. All the way.”

 

And Jyn, Jyn didn’t need to hear the words to make it real, to make it true. She saw it in the set of his jaw, the intensity of his eyes. Whatever the Force had in store for her, she would trust it.


End file.
